


you can't hear our cries

by nezstorm



Series: sharing voices [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe, Canonical Character Death, Child Stiles, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Powerful Stiles Stilinski, Young Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 19:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12440439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: It’s a miscalculation, the similarities of Stiles’ situation to what Peter has experienced years before, the emotions it brings up. Peter should have considered that it would affect him.





	you can't hear our cries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WindyRein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/gifts).



> for WindyRein because their comment inspired me to write.

When all's said and done, and the remains of the last hunter that killed Stiles’ mother are dripping from the walls and ceiling, Peter is momentarily stumped about what to do next. The end goal is clear: make Stiles dependent on him, look to Peter for guidance and direction, harness the raw power the boy possesses so that Peter can use it as he sees fit.

 

They’ve barely spent two days together since Peter found the boy in the heart of the Preserve. He fed him, offered  him clean towels and a couch to sleep on. He didn’t offer Stiles any clothes because the only ones his size that Peter had left still reeked of smoke, and it was still too early to buy Stiles new ones. 

 

He felt strangely proud to see the boy look at him distrustfully at times, clearly wondering about Peter’s agenda, even as he scarfed the burger Peter got him at In-N-Out getting half his face dirty with it. 

 

But Stiles is still a child, already so damaged and broken, and Peter offered him a brief moment of comfort and safety Stiles has been missing for who knows how long. 

 

And here they are now, with Stiles staring blankly at the massacre he turned the last hunter into, the thing keeping him going and his grief at bay dealt and done, and Peter feels a little bit just as lost as the boy seems.

 

He knows, personally, how it is to get his revenge and the hollow sort of vicious triumph it offers, however brief. There’s no way back from it and it brings no comfort other than the knowledge that whoever hurt you won’t hurt you again. But the damage has been done.

 

Stiles’ mother is still just as dead as she was. And Peter, a willing tag along, is there to witness the reality of all that’s been done to Stiles finally sink in.

 

Somehow, Peter missed this in his plans of grandeur with a child killing machine to do his work.  _ This _ being the overpowering stench of grief, the raw, sparking lightning of hurt that’s just starting to roll around the boy as he slowly succumbs to it, wind picking up in the hut they’ve ambushed the hunter in. 

 

It’s a miscalculation, the similarities of Stiles’ situation to what Peter has experienced years before, the emotions it brings up. Peter should have considered that it would affect him, but he hasn’t.

 

And maybe it’s that that makes him approach the center of the room where Stiles is steadily losing his fight for control. Maybe it’s the bitterness he remember he felt himself after that makes him slip his way through the debris flying around the room and the sting of electricity circling the boy. 

 

Maybe it’s something that Peter doesn’t want to name, feeling betrayed by his own mind, as he crouches in front of Stiles and places a careful hand on his nape before tugging him closer. Stiles is rigid at first, still lost in his head, and Peter doesn’t try to bring him back with words. He tries not to think about it as he rubs soothing circles on Stiles’ back.

 

It takes a while, but then Stiles slumps against Peter, small fingers twisting in the material of Peter’s shirt. And then he starts to cry, sobs shaking his small frame as the hut erupts around them with it.

 

The crater is bigger than the one their first meeting created, the hut being no more than the few boards beneath their feet, the rest of it scattered with at least two dozen trees that surrounded the hut.

 

In the center of it all, Peter holds Stiles until the boy passes out and wonders if he’ll ever be able to let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> series is labeled as complete because i don't want to get anyone's hopes up.


End file.
